Sintonia
by CgRT
Summary: Edward e Bella se conhecem e a atração é mútua, mas quem dará o primeiro passo para que não se tornem apenas bons amigos e vizinhos, ou será que receberão uma ajudinha de Alice?
1. Chapter 1

Observação: A Bella e o Edward morto de lindo não me pertencem, mas a atualmente nada pobre Stephenie Meyer.

A fic deve ter só uns dois capítulos e com certeza , vai ser bem água e açúcar, é a minha segunda então calmaew comigo.

**PovE**

Hoje sinceramente não era o meu dia, um atraso no trabalho, uma poça de lama, um carro quebrado, a eu me chamo Edward e trabalho como professor de Educação Física em uma escola, adoro meu trabalho, adoro exercícios, e adoro meus alunos e como disse hoje não é o meu dia, teria que voltar a pé para casa, a rua estava deserta afinal eu havia ficado até mais tarde na escola e o meu carro ainda estava lá, eu estava na parada de ônibus esperando, as horas pareciam se arrastar , até que finalmente o ônibus dobrou a esquina, eu entrei paguei a passagem ao motorista ao observar o ônibus eu vi que ele se encontrava vazio apenas uma garota com o rosto semi coberto cochilava e logo atrás dela um homem muito estranho, não gostei nada da sensação que tive e para que não acontecesse nada eu me sentei ao lado da moça , ela nem perceberia que eu estava aqui, ela por sua vez parecia dormir profundamente e sinceramente não sei como ela conseguia fazer isso em um ônibus devia estar realmente muito cansada. Ainda faltava um bom pedaço para minha casa e eu viajava e velava anonimamente aquela desconhecida, foi então que algo inesperado aconteceu a moça pareceu se mover e sua cabeça veio para exatamente no meu ombro, certo, eu fiquei sem reação eu devia acorda-la? E se a parada dela já tivesse passado? Uma leve fragrância de morangos me invadiu, e eu dei um leve sorriso, certo isso não estava correto, o homem estranho já havia decido a uma parada atrás , seu cabelo cor de mogno agora caia também lentamente pelo meu ombro e tinha que tomar uma atitude antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma besteira, eu não tinha uma ampla visão do seu rosto embora pelo pouco que eu havia visto de seu perfil ela era muito bonita, levei lentamente a mão ao rosto da minha desconhecida dorminhoca e a chamei:

-Ei, acorde! Disse isso suavemente para não assustá-la

A desconhecida se espreguiçou languidamente, e em milésimos de segundos eu creio que ela assimilou onde estava e o que estava acontecendo dando um saltinho sobressaltada:

- Ai meu Deus me perdoe, eu peguei no sono me desculpe.

-Não está tudo bem- eu disse sorrindo, ao perceber o quanto ela estava vermelha de vergonha- Isso acontece , uma vez eu quase babei em cima de uma velha- falei para descontrair

-Mesmo assim eu peço desculpas, ela disse ainda muito corada

Eu estava sinceramente encantado, não havia percebido que aquela desconhecida era tão encantadora , olhos cor de chocolate, cabelos cor de mogno , e uma boca...

- Que nada, prazer eu me chamo Edward, Edward Cullen e você?

- Bella Swan, ai meu Deus eu tinha que descer aqui.

Foi então que eu percebi que ao admirar Bella, eu havia me desligado completamente do mundo exterior .

-Certo madame, estamos os dois uma parada atrasados- Levantei e fiz sinal para que o motorista parasse, descemos do ônibus e assim que ele partiu eu me virei para Bella, esse nome combinava bem com ela.

- E aí você mora por aqui?

-Eu estou passando um tempo com minha prima Alice, moro a umas quatro quadras daqui, não é tão longe mas também não tão perto- ela disse

Engraçado havia um brilho espetacular nos olhos dela, olhando para um lado e outro da rua ela estava deserta e como havíamos decido na parada errada teríamos que voltar algumas ruas.

-Então eu sugiro que a gente vá andando, eu faço questão de acompanha-la, é claro se você permitir, mas eu garanto que não sou nenhum maníaco assassino, disse fazendo-a sorrir.

- Eu sei, eu reconheceria se me encontra-se com um, vamos sim. Ela disse sorrindo

Fomos andando descontraidamente falando de coisas banais, a noite era uma daquelas quentes, e as luzes davam um ar exótico, alguns lampiões a davam uma certa historicidade a rua, e uma leve brisa soprava o suficiente para refrescar um pouco o corpo sem no entanto satisfazer como um bom banho em casa após um dia de trabalho, foi com surpresa que descobri que Bella estava morando num prédio em frente ao meu.

-Pois é, eles são uns pestinhas mas eu adoro meu trabalho.

-Eu imagino, adoro crianças.

-Quantos anos você tem? Sem ofensas – afinal eu sabia que essa era uma pergunta muito delicada para as mulheres.

-Bella sorriu- Eu tenho 20 anos e nenhuma noção do que quero fazer da vida ainda.

Antes que eu pudesse responder a esse desabafo de Bella percebi que havíamos chegado em frente ao nosso prédio.

-Bem acho que ficamos por aqui. Disse Bella e eu tive a impressão de ter capturado um pouco de tristeza em sua voz, mas talvez eu só estivesse imaginando coisas, ou querendo projetar o que eu sentia nela, mas afinal o que eu estou pensando acabei de conhecê-la.

-Certo, acho que vamos nos encontrar muito já que você é minha vizinha de frente, quem sabe não tomamos um café juntos algum dia nessa cafeteria aqui perto eles tem um ótimo bolo de chocolate. Ai quem sabe eu posso dar uma de instrutor vocacional?

Droga eu estava falando demais, tomara que ela não me ache um atirado.

-Eu adoraria- disse Bella com um sorriso doce, corando de leve, céus ela era muito tímida e isso era incrivelmente charmoso. –Então boa noite.

-Boa noite, até qualquer dia.

O caminho até meu andar de passou voando, ou será que era a minha cabeça que estava voando na direção da prédio a minha frente porque Deus, eu não conseguia parar de pensar na morena que havia acabado de conhecer, mas eu tinha de admitir que estava cansado e assim que bati na cama acabei adormecendo.

Acordei com o sol batendo levemente em meu rosto pela janela aberta, eu tinha que comprar uma cortina.

-Sério cérebro, isso é o melhor que você consegue fazer fantasiando, aff.

Passei a noite inteira sonhando com minha vizinha, não conseguia lembrar ao certo com o que, eu sabia que tinha haver com um quarto branco, uma guerra de travesseiros e um monte de penas, tenho certeza que eu acordado conseguiria fazer um trabalho imaginativo bem melhor... Deus quando foi que eu me tornei um maníaco obsessivo? Tinha acabado de conhecer a garota e já estava fantasiando com ela, ainda bem que era sábado, hoje não tinha de dar aula e podia ficar na cama até bem mais tarde.

...

**PovB**

Céus que homem era que aquele, meu vizinho da frente era simplesmente o cara mais lindo que eu já havia conhecido, profissional de Educação Física, sério, eu perceberia isso a quilômetros de distância só pelo seu porte físico, por que eu tinha que ser tão tímida e sem graça, que chances eu tinha? Nenhuma era resposta. Pelo menos eu poderia vê-lo, por que com certeza nós iriamos nos cruzar em algum momento pela vizinhança. Então nessa bela manhã de sábado eu não iria ficar em casa, Alice havia ido passar essa semana na casa de Jasper, me deixando aqui sozinha, após tomar um café leve coloquei um short de lycra e uma blusa folgada, amarei meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo meio displicente e resolvi que iria sair para caminhar em um parque que havia ali perto, eu não era dessas pessoas geração saúde mas esse costume de praticar corrida eu havia adquirido com meu pai, ele é chefe de polícia na minha minúscula cidade natal: Forks

O tempo estava agradável e um sol de manhã de primavera se fazia presente, eu estava voltando da minha corrida prestes a entrar em meu prédio quando uma linda voz rouca falou perto do meu ouvido.

-Fico muito feliz em te ver praticando uma atividade física – Me virei para ver o cabelo acobreado mais lindamente despenteado da minha vida, meu coração bateu um salto, calma Bella, respira e não diga nada idiota.

-Olá Edward, rs, lógico alguém aqui tem que cuidar da saúde né? Aff isso soou muito artificial

-É claro, quem sabe eu não me junte a você uma manhã dessas, eu posso avaliar seu condicionamento físico – Céus por que quando ele falava essa simples frase podia tomar uma conotação tão sexy... Certo quando foi que eu havia me tornado uma pessoa com esses pensamentos eu estava realmente a muito tempo sem alguém.

-Ah, claro- pensa Bella.

**PovE**

Eu já havia me convidado para um café e um passeio no parque, o que ela ia pensar de mim? No mínimo que eu sou o cara mais atirado do mundo, mas eu não ligava sinceramente, eu estava solteiro a bastante tempo e já fazia uma vida que ninguém chamava minha atenção, não como aquela morena com olhos expressivos cor de chocolate havia feito em tão pouco tempo, então resolvi optar por uma abordagem mais direta.

-Bella gostaria de ir até o meu apartamento, eu preparo um suco pra gente – Que ela aceite, que ela aceite, que ela aceite, que ela aceite.

Bella excitou alguns instantes, em que meu corarão me fazia sentir o maior idiota do mundo por ter perguntado, mas então a surpresa.

-Eu adoraria- ela disse tão baixinho que se eu não estivesse ao seu lado juro que não haveria escutado.

Indiquei o caminho a ela, passando minha mão levemente por sua cintura para acompanha-la, só para sentir um tremor leve percorrer seu corpo, e que corpo, Bella usava um short colado que não deixava muito a minha imaginação e uma blusa branca folgada que a deixava com um ar despojado combinando com o cabelo levemente despenteado. Céus essa mulher ia ser minha perdição. E quando eu pensava no tempo em que nos conhecíamos eu me sentia ridículo mediante esses pensamentos. Eu já tinha quase certo que iria investir em Bella, ela parecia uma garota legal e eu queria realmente conhece-la melhor, mas eu ainda não havia pensado em uma coisa: E se Bella tivesse namorado?

**POvB**

Eu estava subindo para o seu apartamento, e se não fosse de extrema audácia minha eu ousaria sinceramente dizer que ele estava interessado em mim, mas claro que não Edward estava apenas sendo simpático, nessa correria do mundo de hoje as vezes as pessoas simplesmente sentem falta de uma companhia, o caminho até seu apartamento foi feito em um silêncio confortável, e eu me pegava olhando diretamente para o chão enquanto sentia a mão de Edward em minha cintura, eu juro que queria levantar os olhos e olhar em sua direção, mas só de pensar nisso eu sentia meu rosto em chamas.

-Bem é aqui, por favor não repare a bagunça do um apartamento de um cara solteiro morando sozinho – ele disse abrindo a porta

-Seu apartamento é muito bonito, e até que não está tão ruim- falei sorrindo dando uma boa olhada no local, nada de roupas espalhadas pela sala, nem revistas de mulher pelada, é , eu deveria adivinhar estava tentando comparar o apartamento de Edward com o de meu irmão Emmet, no dele eu com certeza acharia esses itens.

-Bom _madame_ eu vou até a cozinha, sinta-se a vontade- ele disse apontando o sofá, e eu me sentei timidamente

-Você gosta de suco de laranja?

-Na verdade é um dos meus preferidos, nada melhor em um dia quente.

Edward saiu me deixado sozinha em meus pensamentos, para só agora me concentrar em algo que ele havia dito: SOLTEIRO, a palavra agora gritava em minha cabeça, como pelo amor de Deus um cara que parece ter saído de uma capa de revista, pode nessa cidade enorme, cheia de mulheres deslumbrantes estar solteiro, havia algo de errado ali. Ele era bom demais pra ser verdade, talvez não tivesse sido uma boa ideia ter subido aqui, Edward era bonito demais, simpático demais, perfeito demais, e eu, bem, eu era uma boba que me encantava muito facilmente, meus amigos viviam me dizendo isso, o que também já havia me custado algumas lágrimas em minha vida. Edward interrompeu meus pensamentos entrando na sala com seu andar de coordenação perfeita, seu cabelo despenteado estonteante e seus lindos olhos verdes que simplesmente tiravam meu ar, céus esse homem seria minha perdição.

-Prontinho – disse Edward me dando o suco

-Muito bom, acho que você já pode até casar – Edward fez uma careta, homens! Eu sorri, tudo com ele era tão natural, eu simplesmente falava mais do que lembrava já ter falado com qualquer cara desconhecido.

-Eu não! Pelo menos não por enquanto, mas me diga você é casada? Perguntou Edward sorrindo

- Não, não! Pelo menos não por enquanto- disse parodiando sua resposta

E foi ali em meio a uma conversa descontraída que eu descobri que Edward tinha 25 anos, tinha um pai Médico que se chamava Carlisle e eu mamãe pela qual era louco que se chamava Esme, adorava sucos naturais e praticar qualquer atividade física, morava ali há 5 anos, desde quando havia saído da casa de seus pais buscando sua independência, tinha se formado então em Educação Física e pensava em fazer um Mestrado agora. E eu falei, falei como nunca havia falado na vida, contei de meus pais Charlie policial e de Renée minha crazy mãe e da relação nem sempre fácil entre os dois, disse de como havia saído de Forks para tentar descobrir o que fazer da vida e por isso havia vindo ficar um tempo minha prima Alice, mas que ela passava mais tempo na casa de seu namorado Jasper do que em casa, o que me deixava quase sempre só já que eu não conhecia muitas pessoas na cidade, e que eles deviam procurar casar logo, já que não conseguiam mais ficar um longe do outro. Mas o que mais me impressionava é que parecia que nos conhecíamos a anos. A conversa fluía de forma tão boa que nem nos demos conta de que já havíamos perdido o horário do almoço e já entravamos na tarde.

-Bem Edward acho que já está na hora de ir né. Já ocupei demais seu apê.

-Aff, claro que não, eu é que te fiz perder seu almoço, desculpe mas eu quase nunca tenho comida em casa.

Me despedi de Edward com o coração pesado, minha vontade era ficar ali, nem que fosse para apenas ficar olhando aquele homem, eu não podia estar mais encantada e essa era a verdade, o que deixava muito preocupada, eu estava interessada em Edward mas e ele? Será que nos tornaríamos amigos? Amigos é bom, eu repetia incessantemente enquanto ia para o apartamento de Alice, céus a quem eu estava tentando enganar.

...

...

E assim dois meses se passaram, e após vários encontros de imprevisto, eu e Edward nos aproximamos, parecia coisa do destino estávamos sempre nos encontrando, não que eu não desse um jeito de que isso acontecesse com muita facilidade, tinha pânico de pensar que ele percebia, eu parecia quase uma perseguidora obsessiva, a cada rua um esbarrão, a cada visita ao supermercado uma ajuda com as compras, ás vezes uma caminhada no parque ou um simples cafezinho, e ele era sempre um cavalheiro e isso me deixava decepcionada, será que Edward não percebia meu olhar ardente em sua direção, ou quando ele me tocava meu sangue bombeava mais forte dentro do meus corpo, a qualquer pequeno elogio eu corava de maneira absurda mas a nossa relação caminhava para o que eu havia esperado havíamos nos tornado bons vizinhos.

-Bella pelo amor de Deus você tem que tomar uma atitude, alô nós estamos no século 21 sabia?

-Eu sei Alice, mas sei lá nós nos damos tão bem que eu fico com medo de estragar tudo e estar entendendo tudo errado.

-Querida eu já vi vocês juntos acredite, a tensão sexual ali é tanta que vocês estão quase pra explodir, é sério se atira logo em cima dele e vê o que acontece.

-Ali, pra você tudo se resolve com uns bons amassos- disse fazendo uma careta

-No caso de vocês é tudo em que eu consigo pensar, nem todos os homens são atirados como o seu irmão, por exemplo, ele quase aterrorizou a Rose por um encontro quase tirando a roupa na frente dela, já o Jasper esse pra mim foi mais difícil eu tive que dar sinais tão óbvios por que simplesmente ele não enxergava que eu estava louca por ele, sério Bella, você tem que tomar uma atitude.

-Eu não sei Ali, eu vou pensar, disse indo para o meu quarto, Alice me seguiu

-Bella hoje é sábado a noite, saia, se divirta mulher.

-Não, não eu passo essa, vou ficar em casa e ver um filme

-Sério desse jeito você vai morrer sozinha – disse Alice se desviando logo após de uma almofada que eu atirava nela – Eu vou pra casa do Jasper, não me espere essa noite- disse um sorrisinho malicioso no rosto.

-Sério vocês deviam se casar logo.

Alice saiu e com ela toda a minha animação, rumei para o banheiro, tomaria um banho bem longo de banheira, passaria um bom hidratante de morango pelo corpo, vestiria uma roupa bem confortável e deitaria assistindo um filme e eu já sabia qual: "E o vento levou", eu precisava de um filme longo e de ritmo lento, esse era perfeito e apesar de adorá-lo eu com certeza cairia no sono antes das 4 horas de duração.

Depois do meu ritual de arrumação e de vestir a camiseta branca mais velha do meu armário, um short que apesar de jeans era muito confortável, deixar meu cabelo solto eu coloquei o filme e me sentei preguiçosamente no sofá, enquanto via os letreiros demorados de paisagens passando na TV, olhei para o relógio, nove horas da noite e eu aqui em casa assistindo "E o vento levou" serio eu precisava dar um jeito na minha vida. Do nada, a campainha tocou, e eu levei um susto quem seria a essa hora, se Alice tivesse esquecido as chaves teria voltado antes, e ela não me disse que podia aparecer alguém, eu por minha vez não esperava ninguém, após dar um pause no filme fui a porta para ter a maior surpresa da minha vida.

-Oi Bella- disse o par de olhos verdes mais lindos que eu já havia visto na vida, Edward usava uma calça de universidade surrada e uma blusa branca escrita Iron Man, Deus me ajude eu ia pular em cima dele em três, dois...

-Oi Ed, você quer entrar?

-Na verdade eu vim aqui pra isso, sua prima Alice me mandou.

O.O

O Quê?

**Se alguém quiser comenta. bjus**


	2. Chapter 2

**PoVE**

Eu estava em casa em pleno sábado a noite pensando na vida, sério essa falta de vida social ia me levar a um estado de monge, e não pude deixar meus pensamentos me levarem a outro lugar se não Bella, era incrível como havíamos nos aproximado, a cada curva do meu dia o destino parecia querer que eu visse um pouco daquilo que eu não poderia ter, mas esse era o principal problema, eu não poderia realmente ter? Eu já sabia que Bella não tinha ninguém já fazia algum tempo e eu estava quase me tornando um celibatário, mas a verdade é que ela era tão perfeita e eu tinha medo de estragar tudo, só me restava ficar babando a cada olhar, a cada vislumbre daqueles olhos cor de chocolate derretido e me controlar para não ataca-la quando aquele cheiro de morangos de algum perfume que ela usava vinha me atingir em cheio, minha obsessão por ela tinha arruinado qualquer possibilidade de conhecer outras garotas, era só ela, ela que me interessava, Bella estava tão livre e tão desimpedida nessa fase de sua vida que eu tinha vontade de trazê-la para minha casa e cuidar dela...

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som da campainha, me sobressaltei não esperava ninguém aquele horário, fui me arrastando até a porta torcendo para que não fosse nenhuma visita indesejável, sinceramente eu estava afim de curtir minha fossa de sábado a noite sozinho, mas foi ao abrir a porta que dei de cara com um ser minúsculo que me encarava com um certo ar de irritação divertida, eu já havia me encontrado com a prima de Bella algumas vezes pela vizinhança e depois ela havia nos apresentado formalmente, Alice era um ser baixinho e feliz, com um ar de boneca que com certeza encantaria qualquer homem.

-Boa noite Edward, lembra-se de mim não é mesmo?

-Sim claro Alice, posso te convidar para entrar?

-Não, não, na verdade eu estou atrasada, e como resolvi fazer filantropia essa noite vou ser bem rápida e breve- Alice falava tão rápido que parecia que havia um mini motor embutido nela.

-Certo, pode falar- respondi com um sorriso, aquela criaturinha era mesmo uma graça.

-Minha prima está nesse exato momento mofando em pleno sábado a noite em casa prestes a se acabar comendo e assistindo a um filme, e como eu a amo muito e a quero feliz eu quero te perguntar uma coisa: Ãh...Edward você é Gay? – Nesse momento eu tive a certeza de ter me engasgado na minha própria respiração.

-Nãooo! Alice, credo de onde você tirou isso?

-Certo primeira fase confirmada, agora me responde você está interessado na Bella, e por favor não minta pra mim.

-Bem.. eu... ela...nós... nos damos muito bem, ela é muito legal.

-Sim ou não Edward- Certo ela conseguia ser bem assustadora falando desse jeito

-Sim!

-Certo então eu te dou carta branca pra ir agora ao meu apartamento e tomar uma atitude, porque sinceramente esta situação já está ridícula, ok? Vê se aparece lá e se joga logo em cima dela, ou pelo menos dê uma chance de ela fazer isso- disse Alice com um sorriso como se estivesse falando com a pessoa mais tapada do mundo.

-E agora eu vou indo, porque eu ao contrário de vocês já estou bem resolvida- falou Alice já de afastando de mim ali na porta com a boca levemente aberta, e tenho certeza com uma cara de bobo, tive que correr um pouco para alcança-la.

-Ei, Alice espera só um momento, ela realmente espera que eu faça isso, quer dizer ela quer isso?

-Edward tudo que eu posso dizer é que você, ou é o maior cavalheiro que eu já conheci, ou o cara mais lerdo da face da terra, a ela não sabe que eu estive aqui e provavelmente vai querer me matar quando descobrir, mas tudo bem eu te dou permissão para falar em meu nome, agora tchau, tchau Ed que o meu amor me espera.

E dizendo isso ela me deixou ali com uma cara de bobo maior ainda do que a anterior, e depois dessa cena que eu classificaria como uma das mais inusitadas da minha vida eu estava aqui agora frente a mulher mais sexy que eu já conheci na minha vida, como uma pessoa podia com uma blusa velha e um cabelo despenteado ficar tão quente, Bella me encarava com um ar de irritação que eu rezava pra que não fosse dirigido a mim.

-Na verdade eu vim aqui pra isso, sua prima Alice me mandou.

-Ela o quê?

-Calma Bella, Alice só passou lá em casa e me disse que viesse aqui te fazer companhia já que ela estava profundamente preocupada com você passando tanto tempo sozinha nesse apartamento- uma mentirinha não cairia mal, além do mais Alice tinha me dado carta branca.

-Aff! Tudo bem Edward você não precisava se incomodar comigo, Alice é... bem ela é a Alice, mas se você quiser pode entrar eu estava prestes a começar um filme.

-Tudo bem eu fico, mas e ai qual o filme? Disse entrando e me sentando no sofá

-Certo não ria, "E o vento levou".

-Por que eu iria rir, mas, filme meio longo pra essa hora da noite não?

-Eu estava meio que usando ele como um sonífero- disse Bella sorrindo

-Certo então vamos lá pode dar o play _madame._

Sentados ali tão próximos enquanto víamos Scarlett O'Hara e todo o seu ímpeto eu tinha quase que afundar as unhas no sofá para evitar tocar em Bella, a pele dela simplesmente parecia suplicar por meus toques, apesar de linda Bella parecia um pouco cansada e eu podia perceber que logo ela estaria fechando os olhos.

**PoVB**

Droga, droga eu estava com o homem mais perfeito do mundo ali ao meu lado e não conseguia controlar o sono, se eu soubesse que meu vizinho perfeito estaria sentado no sofá de Alice nesse momento, eu com certeza teria me vestido melhor e não teria inventado uma faxina nesse mesmo dia que havia tomado todas as minhas forças, eu podia sentir meus olhos pesados e de repente a sala tinha um aspecto muito macio e um cheiro de sabonete perfeito, foi quando abri os olhos que me dei conta que eu havia cochilado e me inclinado em direção ao ombro de Edward.

-Ao meu Deus Edward me desculpe – falei corando até a raiz dos cabelos e me afastando.

-Acho que você tem a estranha mania de pegar no sono quando eu estou por perto- falou Edward sorrindo e com certeza se lembrando da situação em que nos conhecemos.

-Talvez por que você tenha o estranho poder de me fazer relaxar- Céus ele estava tão perto eu não conseguia controlar minhas palavras

-É bom saber disso, principalmente agora.

E dizendo isso Edward escorregou mais ainda para perto de mim, eu podia ver seus profundos olhos verdes analisando minhas expressões, estava tão próximo que eu podia ver com detalhes seus cílios lindos e cheios, nesse momento eu já estava totalmente desperta o filme já havia sido a muito esquecido Edward levantou uma mão e tirou levemente uma mecha de cabelo de meu rosto no exato momento senti o ar faltando em meus pulmões, aquele segundo parecia irreal, era perfeito demais pra ser verdade, a mão que afastava meus cabelos desceu vagarosamente pelo meu rosto indo se encaixar levemente em minha nuca, Edward me puxou de leve para si, e eu rezava a Deus para que aquele momento fosse bem lento e que nunca acabasse.

-Bella me impeça- falou Edward com uma voz rouca e baixa

Certo ele ainda achava que eu não queria aquilo, eu não queria impedi-lo eu queria agarra-lo, e após dizer isso Edward aproximou muito lentamente nossos lábios e nada nos preparou para a sensação que viria a seguir, a sensação de nossos lábios se encontrando era simplesmente perfeita, ele era tão masculino e ao mesmo tempo tão gentil tudo era tão perfeito, que não pude evitar levar minhas mãos até os cabelos acobreados e bagunçados de Edward, eu havia imaginado demais a sensação de ter minhas mãos ali, de puxa-lo ainda mais só para aprofundar nosso beijo e provar que tudo o que eu menos queria era impedi-lo de alguma coisa, nossas bocas de devoravam, nossas mãos nos puxavam loucamente um para o outro e era difícil descrever aquilo, parecia que dançávamos a mesma música de movimentos, não a única palavra que vinha a minha mente era _sintonia, _eu e Edward estávamos na mesma sintonia e esta era tão perfeita que parecia que nunca poderia ser quebrada, somente por que era necessário respirar nos afastamos mas ele ainda assim nos deixou próximos, testas coladas e respirações intensas tentando pegar fôlego após todas aquelas sensações maravilhosas.

-Juro que tentei me controlar, e não te agarrar desde a primeira vez que te vi, mas agora foi simplesmente impossível- falou Edward ainda com aquela voz rouca e sexy.

-Talvez você estivesse tão preocupado com isso que não percebeu o quanto eu queria que você o fizesse- falei deixando dessa vez todas as minhas vergonhas de lado por algum motivo eu havia conseguido que aquele homem maravilhoso me notasse e estava sinceramente disposta a aproveitar cada minuto.

-E muito bom saber disso também, por que eu estou preste a te beijar de novo.

-Eu não me incomodaria com...

Mas minha frase foi cortada ao meio pela boca maravilhosa de Edward contra minha e dessa vez o beijo foi ainda mais urgente que o anterior, nossas línguas travavam uma batalha onde não havia vencedores, só havia sensação, as mãos de Edward me prenderam em uma abraço delicioso indo passear vagarosamente em minhas costas, arrancando arrepios do meu corpo que não parecia disposto a esconder nenhum sinal de o quanto estava feliz com aquela proximidade e em meio a essa confusão de mãos, beijos e suspiros eu já estava no colo de Edward as pernas em volta dele, enquanto esse aplicava uma sucessão de beijos em meus pescoço enquanto eu gemia vergonhosamente, suas mãos agora passeando sob minha blusa tocando todos os pontos sensíveis da minha coluna, nossas respirações aceleradas. Edward de repente libertou meu pescoço e colo daquela tortura maravilhosa e me encarou com um olhar profundo, os cabelos bagunçados os lábios levemente inchados dos nossos beijos, ainda me olhando daquele jeito predador ele disse:

-Bella, acho que devemos ir com calma, antes que eu faça uma besteira por aqui- nesse momento eu deve ter corado miseravelmente.

-Calma , certo, calma é bom- falei saindo de cima de Edward, mas este não deixou que nós nos afastássemos demais.

-Digamos que eu gosto das coisas lentas e corretas – e a ambiguidade daquela frase quase me fez engasgar, calma ir com calma, como se faz isso mesmo? Não aguentei e dessa vez foi a minha vez de puxar Edward para mais uma sessão de beijos.

**PovE**

Eu juro que se ela me pedisse naquele momento qualquer coisa eu daria, com alguns beijos e Bella já me tinha nas mãos. E Deus como ela beijava bem eu ainda podia sentir o calor dela em volta do meu corpo e tinha sido com um esforço sobre humano que eu havia dito para irmos com calma por que eu estava prestes a rasgar aquela maldita blusa que ela usava, e com Bella me beijando desse jeito estava cada vez mais difícil resistir a seus encantos, ela era maravilhosa e eu me amaldiçoava por ter sido tão idiota e ter demorado tanto a tomar uma atitude ao mesmo tempo rezava para que Alice fosse muito feliz e tivesse uma penca de filhos. Quando finalmente nos separamos eu só podia admirá-la, Bella havia me encantado e eu dificilmente deixaria ela ir agora.

-O que você acha de irmos ao cinema amanhã, um encontro decente e eu prometo te deixar assistir o filme até o final- falei com o sorriso que havia se instalado no meu rosto e insistia em não sair dali.

-Eu adoraria, e eu prometo que não durmo dessa vez.

Me aproximei lentamente de Bella só para sussurrar em seu ouvido – Pois eu acho que você deve acordar linda após uma noite de sono .

Eu sabia que Bella coraria, era bem típico dela.

-Você fala isso de proposito só pra me envergonhar.

-Não vou mentir que adoro você assim ruborizada- E dessa vez eu sabia que dificilmente conseguiria passar um dia sequer que fosse sem olha-la desse jeito.

~Fim~


End file.
